Her Secret Admirer
by degrassibear
Summary: Clare is completley devistated after losing her boyfriend.  Will Eli be able to help pick up the pieces?  Even if he has to do it in secret...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is something I've been hoping to get around to since before Christmas. I've been MIA lately because of school. But hopefully things will cut down after finals. There won't be any updates on this next week due to finals, but after that hopefully I will be updating once or twice a week. This chapter is in Eli's POV. Review if you want it to be more than a one-shot!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare!" I called out to my blue-eyed best friend as I recognized her walking into school. She had been through a tough weekend and all I wanted to do was hug her.

Clare turned around and gave me a look indicating she wanted the exact same thing. She came down the steps of Degrassi and folded into my arms as I hugged her.

"He's an idiot you know." Clare's boyfriend, Jake, had broken up with her over the weekend. Apparently Jake had been seeing Clare's best friend, Alli, as well. One of the best and worst qualities about Clare is she is the most accepting person in the world. There were a million signs Jake was cheating, but when she found out it was with Alli…she was completely crushed.

She sniffled slightly before she pulled back. Her face tried to form a smile, but I knew her better than that, "I'm okay."

"Clare," I sighed, "No you're not, and that's okay. Want me to kick his ass?"

Clare giggled. I reached up and whipped a stray tear from her cheek, "He'd kill you Eli, but thanks."

I clutched by chest, "Ouch Edwards. No confidence in little old me? You know I'd kill anyone that hurt you if you asked me to."

She smiled, "I think another hug is all I need right now."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the side of her head. "Will do Edwards, will do."

We hugged for a few short moments before Clare pulled back once again, "Walk me to class?" She asked. She batted her big blue eyes and I knew protesting would be a waste.

"Only for you." I held out my arm for her. She wrapped her small hand around my bicep and gave it a squeeze before we walked into Degrassi together. I walked her to her first period class, AP US History.

She groaned as she stood in the door way and noticed Jake was sitting in his assigned seat, right next to hers. "We could always take off?" I joked. Clare hated to skip a good lecture.

She shook her head, "It's better I just face it. Maybe I can get someone to trade seats with me."

I nodded before giving her another squeeze, "Offer still stands to kick his ass."

Clare rolled her eyes, "I'll see you at lunch."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Hey man." I took a seat next to Adam in art class. I was pretty glad we had art together considering I wouldn't even be in the class if an art wasn't required. I had no artistic talent.

Adam nodded, "Hey, how's Clare? I heard about Jake and Alli. Damn."

I shrugged, "For now she'll be alright, but I think we should take her out after school. Maybe to one of those chick flicks she wanted to see…what's that one called with the guy with the abs?"

"The Vow" Adam said almost instantly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Um…"

"I um…Katie wanted to-" I cut him off, "Whatever you say big guy."

"Should I text her and ask?" Adam asked as Dawes walked into the room.

I shrugged, "Let's just ask her at lunch."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

After class got out I decided it would be a good idea to check up on Clare. I knew she had not only experienced a class with Jake, but she had a class with Alli next so some cheering up may do her some good.

"Boo" I whispered as a wrapped my arms around Clare from behind. She jumped slightly before smacking me, "Eli!"

I chuckled and leaned against her locker, "So I have a proposal for you."

Clare smiled as she grabbed her Biotech notebook, "Yes?"

"Adam and I were talking in art and we decided the three of us haven't hung out in a while so I'm going to take us out to a movie. Everything is on me tonight." I smirked, proud of myself.

Clare knew better than that, "You mean it's on Bullfrog?"

I chuckled, "What can I say? Radio pays Clare."

Clare smiled, "Does this offer include gummy bears? I know we are in an economic crisis and all…"

"Don't I always by gummy bears for my little Clare Bear?" I joked.

She pushed me out of the way and began walking to her class while I followed her, "You know I hate when you call me that."

I nodded, "I just love when you get flustered." I wrapped my arms around her, catching her off guard. I whispered in her ear, "It turns me on…"

Mr. Simpson came down the hall and gave us a funny look, "Ms. Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy you know the rules."

I instantly let Clare go, "Sorry Sir. She just can't get enough of me."

"ELI!" Clare shrieked before she began to blush, "H-he was just kidding sir I wouldn't- we wouldn't-" Simpson cut her off, "Just don't let it happen again agreed?"

"Yes sir." We both said in unison while I tried my best to hold in a chuckle. Simpson nodded and headed down the hall as Clare proceeded to beat me with her notebook, "I'm going to kill you Eli! Simpson thinks I'm a pervert!"

I chuckled and snatched the notebook, "Easy women! You shouldn't beat the guy that buys you gummy bears."

Clare was about to say something, but her body froze when she spotted Jake, with Alli. He leaned down and kissed her lips right in front of their Biotech class.

Clare bit her bottom lip and I knew she was going to lose it, "Are they really going to date?"

I put my arm around her shoulders and turned her so she wouldn't face the classroom, "Like I said, he's a complete idiot Clare."

Clare shook her head, "No. I'm an idiot for not seeing he was cheating on me. But with her? I thought our friendship would mean more to her then some stupid boy!"

I nodded and smile sympathetically, "Clare don't cry please? I can't stand seeing you cry. He is a total idiot."

She nodded and whipped her tears, "I don't want to be late for class."

"If you need me or you feel like getting out of here, text me. I'll come up with some way to sneak you out." I smiled.

She smiled back with one of the most genuine smiles I had seen from her all day, "You're the best you know that. I'm so lucky to have you."

I wrapped my arms around her, picked her up, and spun her around. I know how much she loves when I do that. When I put her down she did something completely unexpected. Clare leaned up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked with a grin.

Clare smiled, "I'll see you at lunch?"

"I guess you will."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

As I headed to my class, late, I noticed the hallway wasn't completely empty. Jake was standing by his locker, grabbing a book. Jake and I had never really been friends, but I had never hated him. At this point I wanted nothing more than to beat his ass with his Algebra II book.

"Jake!" I called out.

He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me, "Hey…Eli?"

I clutched my fists, "You son of a bitch. Why would you hurt her like that? Do you have any idea how much she loved you? Or is it too much for your jock strap head to handle?"

Jake stepped away from his locker, "Look Eli, I know I hurt her, but it's better this way. Clare wasn't the right girl for me. I saved her by ending it."

"You didn't save her by screwing her best friend on the side. Do you know what that will do to a girl like Clare?" I growled bitterly.

"Eli just step off okay? Clare and I are over, you can have her if you want."

I couldn't take his bullshit face for another second. I pulled my fist back and hit him square in the jaw. "Fuck you." I spit coldly before I left him, bleeding, in the hall.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I leaned against Morty as I waited for Clare and Adam. Luckily, Jake didn't say anything to Simpson or I would know by now.

I saw Adam and Clare walking out of the school, arm and arm. Clare had a smile on her face so I was glad to know Adam had probably cheered her up a little.

"Hey Eli." They smiled. Adam climbed into Morty, opening the door for Clare. I got into the driver's seat and Clare scooted closer to me. The best part about Morty was Clare, Adam, and I could all ride up in the front.

I squeezed her knee, "How you doing?"

Clare smiled, "Well a certain friend of mine may have told me Jake came to math with a bloody lip? You happen to know what happened?"

I chuckled and looked over at Adam, "Would you know who that friend was?'

Adam shrugged and put his hands up, "No clue…"

I smirked, "Sure…"

Clare smiled, "Well thank you," She looked at Adam, "Both of you."

Adam reached over Clare's face and we high fived, "Jake had it coming."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"So what are we watching exactly?" Clare asked as we stood in line for tickets.

I smirked, "Well seems as if we had a majority on The Vow…"

Adam glared at me, "I told you it was all Katie! She freaked out of a commercial and I remembered. Big deal…"

Clare giggled, "Whatever you say Adam."

We stepped up to the ticket counter and I pulled out my card, "Three to The Vow please?"

The girl working the counter smiled at me, "Aw it's a good one." She printed out three tickets, "That will be $21.50."

I handed her my card and she ran it, handing me my tickets and my card, "Enjoy the show."

"Thanks." We all smiled and we headed into the building. Clare went straight to the candy counter.

Adam and I exchanged amused looks before we followed up next to her, "Okay load up, it's all on me."

Adam and Clare got wild looks in their faces, "Anything we want…?"

I chuckled, "Yes, you've had a rough day, you deserve it."

They both began to order nachos and hot dogs and candy. I have never seen people eat more than the three of us so I wasn't exactly shocked, but the guy working the candy counter was. Just as they finished ordering, I cut in, "Oh and can we get three bags of gummy bears?"

Clare turned to me and smiled, "You're the best."

I paid as the two of them grabbed our food. We were told where our movie was playing and then we headed to theater 6.

"Dude's I gotta hit the restroom, I'll be back." As Adam got up, we turned our eyes and saw who was entering the theater, hand in hand. "You've got to be kidding me." Alli and Jake.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Should I continue or make it a one shot?**

Read the authors note up top!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I can't believe I got 20 reviews on my last chapter! You guys set the standards high, but I am very grateful so thank you to all of you who took the time to review and even if you didn't and you still read thank you! I am so blessed to have such amazing readers. Special thank you to TurboWiz70 because she sends me the sweetest tweets and I love her. Thanks to The Cliffhanger Girl because her stories kick ass. And for CubicalOfThoughts it's perfectly okay that you can't reply right now, it's just good to know your okay, I was a little worried. Love you!

**Anyways, please enjoy the chapter and please review if you want to see more of it soon!**

This chapter is Clare's POV!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When Jake and Alli walked in the theater I thought I was going to die. I just cannot understand how my "best friend" was so willing to give up our friendship for a boy. I knew Jake wasn't big on relationships, but I never expected this out of him either.

Alli looked straight at me and she gripped Jake's arm. He frowned slightly, but they did sit down a few rows ahead of us. Eli and Adam turned and shot me a sympathetic look, "Do you want to go?"

I bit my bottom lip. Though the thought of watching Alli and Jake really upset me, I did not want to start giving in to them. I deserve to live my life and be happy. I shook my head, "No. We should stay."

They both looked pretty skeptical. Adam asked, "Are you sure Clare?"

Eli chimed in, "It's really no big deal if you want to go. We can just go back to my place and order a pizza."

"Thanks guys, but I want to stay. You guys went out of your way to take me today and I want to enjoy myself." I smiled confidently.

"Alright…." They whispered as the lights went down.

The movie passed slowly. It really did suck watching Alli laugh and cuddle with Jake the whole time. It sucked watching them kiss and "awww" at the cute parts. I didn't really pay that much attention to the movie so when it ended I was caught off guard by the lights coming back on.

"Did you like it?" Eli asked me. Adam was ruffling through candy bar wrappers trying to clean up after his self.

I nodded. I didn't want them to think this whole trip was a waste, "I did. Thanks for taking me out. I'm really glad we stayed." Adam smiled, "It's because we love you Clare."

"Aw Adam." I gave him a hug, causing Eli to smirk, "No hug for your favorite hearse driving hottie?"

I rolled my eyes and gave Eli a hug too, "Okay, let's get home. I still have to do some homework."

"Only you Edwards." Eli chuckled.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

As we headed out of the theater, I heard a voice call my name, "Clare wait!" It was Alli. Jake was walking back to his truck and Alli looked kind of upset, "Please Clare?"

Eli stepped up to my side protectively, "Want me to tell her to get lost?"

I shook my head, "No you guys go ahead," I looked over at Alli, "I need to go deal with this."

"Sure you don't want back up?" Adam offered.

I smiled, "You're very sweet, but no. I'll be alright."

They nodded and headed to the car while I made my way to Alli.

She sighed, "Clare I shouldn't have done this to you. We've been best friends for a while now and I really am sorry Clare. I don't want this to get in the way of our friendship. You found a way to forgive Jenna for KC; can you find the same way to forgive me?"

"Alli you can't be serious," I gave out a chuckled of disbelief, "You lied to me. You snuck around with my boyfriend and then you rubbed him in my face. I never forgave Jenna, I just tolerated her for your sake, but that won't be necessary anymore I guess."

Alli's eyes welled up, "Please Clare? What can I do?"

I sighed, "Nothing. You chose to make this mistake so you can live with it. I never thought you would do this to me Alli. How could you?"

"I made a mistake Clare! I've been through a lot lately, you know this."

I rolled my eyes, "Like what Alli? Since we met I've been forgiving your mistakes. How much am I supposed to take Alli? I can't forgive you, not this time."

She sighed, "So what? This is just it? All of our friendship is just over?"

I nodded, "There's no friendship Alli. Friends don't do this to friends. I'm really done. I hope he was worth it…." I walked away from her and I felt a part of myself shrink. I know Alli can be a bit…out there, but we were good friends and losing that wouldn't be easy for me. But I don't want to be the kind of girl to be okay with this. And I'm not okay with it, so I'm done.

When I got to Morty Adam opened my door, "You okay?"

I looked back over at Alli, who was now in tears, and I nodded, "I will be. Let's go."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"If you need me, my phone is always on." Adam hugged me as he got out of the hearse.

I smiled at him, "Of course, thanks Adam."

Adam waved us goodbye and he headed into his house. Eli turned to me, "Where to now?"

"Home right?" I asked, slightly confused.

Eli rolled his eyes, "Always the logical one. I was thinking of taking you back to my place for a sleepover. We haven't had one in a really long time."

What he said was true. Eli and I used to sleep at each others houses twice a week if not more, but when I got with Jake we stopped because I felt weird about it. But I missed sleepovers with Eli. We always had so much fun even if we didn't do anything.

"On a school night?" I challenged.

He nodded with his usual smirk, "Your homework won't miss you for one night."

I sighed, "Alright just let me call my mom."

"Good girl." He chuckled before driving off to his place.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare I think you should just come home. Your father and I think we could use some family time." My mom said into her phone.

I sighed, "Please mom? I've had a long week."

I heard my mom whisper something to my dad, "Alright you can go-"

"Thank you!" I shrieked, but my mom continued, "But make sure you do your homework."

"I will mom," Eli mouth 'liar' at me, causing me to giggle.

"Alright, have fun."

I smiled, "I will, love you." And I hung up.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Mom?" Eli called out to CeCe as we entered his familiar house. People would be surprised how normal parts of his house are considering how odd his parents are.

"In here!" I recognized CeCe's sweet voice and I smiled.

Eli and I walked to the kitchen and plopped down on the bar stools as CeCe pulled out a pan of her famous fresh brownies. I smiled wide, "You're the best!"

She giggled, "Someone may have mentioned these could make you happy tonight."

I looked over at Eli, "You?"

Eli nodded, "Could we take them upstairs?"

CeCe pulled out a paper plate and piled on the brownies, "Just don't make a mess."

"We won't." We smiled and we made our way up the steps to Eli's room.

Once upstairs Eli sweetly opened his door, "After my lady," I stepped in and took the brownies from him before settling down on his bed, "I'm tired."

Eli held himself over me and fed me a brownie. I ate it without a complaint. Eli smiled at me, "Are you feeling any better?" He went to his closet and began to rummage around, probably for something I could sleep in.

I sighed, "No, but I'm glad we went out today. Time is supposed to heal right?"

Eli handed me one of his band tee shirts and some sweats, "Supposedly, but when all else fails I'll always be here to make you feel better Edwards."

I got out of bed, with the clothes, but I stopped to hug him, "I know. Thanks Eli, for everything. You really know how to make a girl feel better."

Eli chuckled before he smirked, "I told you the ladies love me."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to go change."

When I was re-dressed in more comfortable attire, I came out and I saw Eli was wearing the same thing as I was. I giggled, "We're like twins!"

"If I'm going to be twins with someone at least it's my little Clare Bear anyone else may not be cool enough." He said smugly as I got in bed with him and cuddled up in his chest.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah, Dr. Doom is way too cool for everyone else."

Eli laughed and he kissed my cheek, "You know it."

"Goodnight Eli."

He seemed hesitant, "Clare?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, you know that right?" He whispered.

I nodded, "I know," I kissed his cheek as he had mine; "I love you too."

He smiled, "Goodnight Clare."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A/N: Kind of a filler, but next chapter the secret admirer stuff will begin if you guys want to see another chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I believe I got 17? I really do appreciate it. Thank you for hanging in there with me when I take a long time I update. I joined two new RPS, one as Fiona and one as Imogen so check those out! The links will go up on my profile. Also, to explain my absence I've had a lot of school work and I need to pick out classes for my junior year so maybe I could get some advice. Pre-calculus or Trigonometry? AP Language, AP Literature or honors English? I really need to stay college competitive so let me know what you think! Thanks guys!

**And please review so I know if you want to see more! **

This chapter is Eli's POV:

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare wake up! We're really late!" I tried to shake Clare awake, hating myself for it because I knew how difficult she could be in the morning. We were pretty late though and I knew she didn't deal with detention very well.

She growled at me, "Eli I'm so sleepy…five more minutes?"

I groaned and got back in bed with her. I kissed her forehead, "Please Clare, get up. I know you hate mornings, but I really am fucked if I'm late again."

She nodded and opened her sleepy blue eyes, "I hate you."

I chuckled and began to pull her out of the bed, "I love you too Miss Edwards, but go change, please."

She gave me a dirty look before grabbing one of my shirts out of my closet and her jeans from the floor and heading to the bathroom.

When Clare came out I chuckled. How she managed to look completely presentable in a plain white shirt, jeans, and no make-up I will never understand, but she does it flawlessly.

"What's taking so long slow poke?" Clare giggled, grabbing her bag and heading downstairs, leaving me breathless.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Why didn't you wake me up! Now we have detention!" Clare smacked my arm as we walked out of Simpson's office. When we came in 30 minutes late our teachers sent us straight to the office.

"Hey!" I scoffed, "I tried, but you've never tried to pull an Edwards out of bed, it's not easy. And why are you complaining? I'm the one who got two days since I've been late so much."

Clare just rolled her eyes, "You poor baby."

We walked down the hall, I was unsure of where we were going, but Clare stopped me, "Hang on, I gotta go stop by my locker, go on to your class I'll meet up with you at lunch."

I shook m head, "No gentleman leaves his lady alone in a hall way."

Clare laughed, "You don't have to protect me you know. You're starting to sound like my boyfriend."

"You wish you had this Clare." I joked, pointing at my body.

"Oh yeah Eli, you caught me." She joked back. As she grabbed her book, a sealed letter fell out and hit the floor. I reached down and picked it up, "What's this?"

Clare looked confused, "I don't know?"

"Open it." I urged her.

Clare raised an eyebrow and she opened the envelope. She pulled out a small folded piece of paper and read it out loud, "You're beautiful hair is like cinnamon rays cast from the sun. You're glass blue eyes can pierce any heart with just a glance. You're both beauty and brains, but you're smile? Where has it been? Smile. Sincerely Your Secret Admirer"

As she finished reading, a smile began to take her lips. Clare bit her bottom lip and tried to suppress the emotion, "Do you think this is real?" She asked me, seeming rather excited.

"Someone crushing on one of the best girls in school? Seems legit." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, beaming, "Shut up."

"We should get to class." I pointed out.

She nodded, "Sure, let's go." She tucked the note back in her bag and I figured that would be the end of it…boy was I wrong.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

_The Previous Night (After Clare Fell Asleep):_

_What could I do to make Clare happy again? I knew she would be down about the break up for a while and I wasn't okay with that. Jake was a dick and Clare deserved to be happy. _

_The truth was, I may have had a small crush on Clare for a very long time now. I know it was wrong because she was my best friend, but I did love her, maybe in more ways than one. But how could I express that without ruining our entire friendship? Only one way came to mind._

_I leaned over, kissed Clare on the head and she moved slightly without awakening. I got out of the bed and settled at my desk. I grabbed my lap top and began to type, concealing my identify so she wouldn't recognize my handwriting. I began to type and in a matter of minutes I was done. I printed my note and folded it up in an envelope. I decided to stick the note in one of her books so she would see it eventually. Once it was folded in, I crawled back in bed with Clare, cuddled up next to her and smiled, feeling accomplished._

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Did you hear?" Adam asked as we waited for Clare at our usual lunch table.

"Hear what?" I asked as I opened up my bag of chips.

Adam smiled, "Clare got a note from some admirer. She was pretty excited about it actually. You wouldn't happen to know who did that would you."

I knew I should tell Adam if it was just a one-time thing, the note. But, I couldn't bring myself to tell him so I shook my head, "No, no I was with Clare when she got it. But I don't know who wrote it."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?"

I chuckled, "Have some faith dude."

Adam flitch when his phone buzzed, "Gotta go Eli, my lady awaits me."

I nodded, "Tell Katie I say hi."

"I will" Adam nodded before leaving me alone at the table.

As he left, Clare came and sat down, "Eli what should I do? I want to know who wrote this so badly, but I don't want to set myself up for heartbreak, not again. Should I ask around or just let it go?"

I wasn't sure what to say to Clare. All I knew was I couldn't write her another note. I didn't want to hurt her, or give her false hope, but it was so good to see her smile again. I just didn't want to be the one to make her feel like another hope was just a sham. She deserves someone who would treat her so much better than that, and I knew it.

"Maybe you should just let it go." I whispered, but Clare's face fell.

I tried to explain my choice to her, "You don't know who this admirer could be Clare. And if a guy to too chicken to tell you his feelings to your face, he isn't worth your time Clare."

This was true right? I'm sure it sounded convincing. I didn't have feelings for Clare though, she was my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that. I know I can't write her another note. That wouldn't be fair to either one of us. I didn't have feelings for her…I think.

Clare sighed, "You're probably right, I'm just being ridiculous."

"Clare I didn't-" She cut me off from speaking further, "Can we just drop it?"

"Sure," I smiled weakly at her, "How did you do on the English essay?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When I finally got home, I kicked off my shoes, grabbed my laptop and flopped into my bed. It had been a really long day and since I just wanted to relax, I logged onto my Ublog account. Everyone in school had a Ublog account. It was just blogging, photos, sometimes quotes.

The thing that immediately caught my eye was a post from Clare titled, _Dear Secret Admirer_….Oh shit.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A/N: Sorry guys I haven't been on in a long time! I have had writers block! I may just write some one shots and take a break from storied, but I hope not. And Ublog is based on tumblr, so if any of you have tumblr, just picture that. Oh and if you have it, follow me! thedegrassibear and my twitter is just degrassibear


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I wanted to thank you all for the amazing reviews, please keep it up! Sorry for the last chapter since it was short, I have been a little blocked lately, but I am really satisfied with the reviews, so thank you. I'd love to talk to you guys, hit me up on twitter, tumblr, or on here. I just want to get to know the people who read me and give you a more personal thank you. I love you guys! Chapter 4 is in Clare's POV. And this chapter is short, but I'm nearing the end of the school year so you guys know I will barley be around. This summer I'll be there every day, promise.

**Leave a review if you please? And please read the note at the bottom if you have inertest in RPing!**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

_Dear Secret Admirer,_

_I know it is a long shot, but if you do see this, I wanted to say thank you. You're note may have just been short, but it made me smile. I appreciate that. I can't say I would hate finding another one, but I just wanted to say that I got it and I liked it. Thank you._

_You're Admirer,_

_Clare._

I blushed as I reread my post. It was a little middle schoolish, but I don't care. I couldn't tell Eli, but I loved the note. It was just the thing I needed to get my confidence back. Like a spark of hope, I needed it.

As I was daydreaming, Eli texted me:

_**Saw the post. Thought you were going to let it go? But, your secret admirer is a lucky guy since he got to make you smile.**_

Eli's text allowed my blush to deepen. He was an amazing friend. Sometimes I think things would just be easier if he and I could be together, but he was really my best friend and I don't want anything to come between us.

I texted him back:

_**I know it is stupid Eli, but what if this is a real thing? **_

It only took a few seconds for my phone to buzz. I had a feeling it would just be some witty remark, but I was wrong when I checked the text:

_**Nothing you do is stupid Clare.**_

What was that supposed to mean? Eli did have his occasional sweet streaks so I decided to shrug it off. I plugged in my phone and hit the lights before sending him one last text:

_**Goodnight Eli **_

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

The next morning when I arrived at school, I found a note placed in my locker. It was in a dark red envelope. I had assumed it was from my 'Admirer', but it was placed in a blood-red envelope that slightly creeped me out. Also, the 'Clare' was written in an unfamiliar boyish font.

I opened up the sealed envelope and pulled out the piece of binder paper. It was a short note:

Morning my beautiful Blue Eyes…feel like going on an adventure? Great, I want you to write down exactly how you feel about me. I know, I know, you don't know who I am, but that's not what I mean. I mean, how do you feel about me, a secret admirer? Do you think its bull; are you hoping for someone specific? Just tell me. Stick it back in this envelope and take it to the public library during your third period class. I want you to put it in the cover of Edgar Allan Poe: Tales and Poems. No one ever checks it out, but to be sure, take it to the kids section and slip it in the geography books. I'll find it from there.

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer.

Woah. Who did this admirer think I was? I never skip class! And to skip now to go on a childish note hunt? Why did I have to do it during class anyways?

And his question: How exactly do I feel about him. How do I feel about him? I didn't really know to be honest. But I guess I had to figure it out before third if keeping this admirer meant anything to me. Which lead me to another question.

Did it?

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Third period. I had five more minutes before third. As I leaned against my locker, debating whether to stay or go, Adam came up behind me, "Boo!"

I jumped slightly, "Adam!" I shoved his shoulder.

He chuckled, "Why the lateness Miss Edwards? Aren't you usually in class, dominating the world's most dreary novels?"

I rolled my eyes, "Not today Adam."

He smiled, "Seriously though, why are you dwelling by your locker?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked him, slightly whispering.

"Um sure?" Adam raised an eyebrow at me, but as I went to tell him something, the bell rang. He asked, "So are you coming?"

Decision time. Stay, and miss out on something that could potentially be amazing, or go, and take that chance.

I smiled and then bit my bottom lip, "No, actually I'm not. I'll see you after school!" I called over my shoulder as I headed out of the school before I could allow myself to change my mind.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When I got to the library, I knew exactly where to go. _The Scarlet Letter_, I was familiar with the book. I had read it the previous year, but for some reason I couldn't see the logic in this choice. Why this book?

I found it in a matter of minutes. But I had nothing to put in it quite yet. My thoughts on this admirer where still rather unclear in my mind and I thought what better place to sort them then in the library?

I took the book and nestled down in the 'Reading Corner'. People rarely ever come here. But I like it that way, it's peaceful.

I pulled out a sheet of paper and blue pen. I didn't know what to write exactly, but I just let my thoughts flow:

_Dear Secret Admirer,_

_What do I think of you? I don't exactly know what to think of a guy who sends me gallivanting across town when I should be in class, to stick a note in a book. I mean The Scarlett Letter? Really? Are you trying to suggest something there? Okay, okay, but in all reality, I don't know what to think of you yet. You just came out from the blue. I wasn't looking for an admirer or anything. But here you are, so I better not bore you with my rambling. Anyways, until I can give you a more clear answer, maybe you could clear something up for me. I want to know why? Why me? Why now? And why this? I don't want to communicate with you over my blog, I like this handwriting thing. I want you to write me with the why and take it to school. Mrs. Garcia, the Spanish teacher, she has a desk in her room everyone avoids. Tuck the note under the desk okay? Room 106, you'll know the desk when you see it. Talk to you soon I hope?_

_Sincerely,_

_Clare._

I took my note and sealed it up in the book. Once that was done, I followed my last instructions and took the book back to the geography section, slipping it between the books on topography in Indonesia. I highly doubt anyone will go looking there, at least not for a while.

By the time I was done, third period was clearly over. I needed to get back to class.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"So where have you been?" Eli asked me as I walked up to his car after school. Both he and Adam were giving me looks as if they wanted an explanation.

I blushed, "Just feeling a bit rebellious. I went to The Dot for a coffee." I lied. Eli and Adam were my best friends, I knew that, but for some reason I wanted to keep my adventure this afternoon a secret. Something personal between me and my admirer.

Adam shrugged, "Good for you Clare." He hopped in the car, but Eli managed to shake me a strange look before following Adam's lead. I wonder what that was for?

"Are you okay?" I asked Eli as I slipped in his car.

He smiled, "Yeah, just fine."

We dropped Adam off before we reached my house. When we did, Eli hoped out of the car and opened my door for me, "So will I be seeing you tomorrow or will you have another streak of youthful rebellion?"

I laughed softly as he gave me a hand out of the car, "I don't think so. Just a onetime thing for now."

Eli rolled his eyes, "If you say so…."

What did that mean?

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I've recently joined some good RPs; links will be on my author's page, so check them out! And I think I'm going to change the direction of this story a little bit. Any of you ever read "Dash and Lily's Book of Dares?" check it out!

**Review if you would like to see more!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! So I wanted to apologize for the slow updates, but I'm just busy and I'm sorry about that. How did you guys like the last season of Degrassi? I've had some massive writers block and people used to send me lots of story ideas, so send me some and maybe I will be able to write? Oh and check out my last one shot because I worked hard on it, it's called "Return To Paradise". Also follow my rps, my personal tumblr and my twitter okay? I'd appreciate it! Much love!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

After school I couldn't wait to get to the bookstore. I even decided not to hang out at Clare's house so I could get there. I always hung out at Clare's house so when I told her I needed to get home early; she looked at me like I was an alien. I felt bad for turning her down, but hey, if I was going to keep making her smiled with these notes I was going to have to get to her note before anyone else could beat me to it. Though I doubt that will happen. No one goes to the geography section. It's positioned perfectly between kid's books and the bathroom, deadly combination to any serious scholar.

It didn't take long for me to get to the bookstore. When I arrived, I grabbed The Scarlett Letter as fast as I could from the geography section and got out of there before some kid could come at me with a half eaten lolly pop. Sadly, it's happened before.

With the book in my hand, I headed to the bookstore's coffee section and got in line to order. I figured a cup of coffee and a reading my note with Clare would make for an ideal afternoon.

"How can I help you?" The waitress asked me as I was glancing up at the menu.

I smiled at her, "Could I get a grande coffee?"

"Sure, cream and sugar?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No, I prefer it black."

The girl nodded and disappeared to go grab my coffee. She came back a few seconds later, holding a large black coffee, "One grande black coffee that will be $2.85. Is that all?"

I pulled out a five and felt generous, "Keep the change." I guess there was something about this note thing I had with Clare that just put me in a good mood. Maybe it was cliché, but I didn't care.

When I sat down, I opened up the book and searched for Clare's note. It was tucked away in the exact middle of the book. Leave it to Clare Edwards to be so precise. I could just picture her sitting in the bookstore trying to find the perfect place for the note, not a page too racy, and not a page too sweet, so she chose the perfect middle. It was cute. The note read:

_Dear Secret Admirer,_

_What do I think of you? I don't exactly know what to think of a guy who sends me gallivanting across town when I should be in class, to stick a note in a book. I mean The Scarlett Letter? Really? Are you trying to suggest something there? Okay, okay, but in all reality, I don't know what to think of you yet. You just came out from the blue. I wasn't looking for an admirer or anything. But here you are, so I better not bore you with my rambling. Anyways, until I can give you a more clear answer, maybe you could clear something up for me. I want to know why? Why me? Why now? And why this? I don't want to communicate with you over my blog, I like this handwriting thing. I want you to write me with the why and take it to school. Mrs. Garcia, the Spanish teacher, she has a desk in her room everyone avoids. Tuck the note under the desk okay? Room 106, you'll know the desk when you see it. Talk to you soon I hope?_

_Sincerely,_

_Clare._

I laughed at the first part of the note as I read. Of course Clare would read too much into my book choice and assume I think she is a floozy. By the time I got through the note I wasn't sure what to think exactly. Should I write her back? Clare is my best friend and if I keep this up, we'd be heading for dangerous territory. And Clare would die if she ever found out it was me, dependable Eli, sending her all these notes. I had I feeling I had taken this too far already…so was there really any harm in writing back? I had already done the damage right?

But she wanted to know why, and to be honest, I'm not so sure about that myself. I know it started as a cheer her up thing, but I could have solved that with a few sleepovers and a couple compliments. Why did I go so far as to convince her I really had a thing for her…unless I did? Did I? Could I really be falling for Clare Edwards, also known as my most true friend? I think I am...So I wrote how I feel:

_Dear Clare,_

_Why? I don't know Clare. Why would a guy in his right mind send the most conservative girl in school challenging love letters and hide his identity? Why would someone willingly risk being a secret admirer and you not liking me back in the end? I don't know. It started with this, your big blue eyes. I think I have fallen for them Clare. I tried not to, but I think I did. Your soft smile? Just seeing that smile is enough to light up my world. Your sweet and witty personality? It's like pretzels and chocolate, the best of the best combo. So why do you ask? I think I'm in love with you Clare and maybe I did all of this because I don't think without it I would ever be able to tell you how I feel. I want you to do me a favor. I like writing you notes and you writing me, but I think we should meet before you get your hopes up too high about me. Degrassi's Masquerade Dance is next week. I'm going to leave you a twenty for your ticket, so please pick it up on me. Meet me at the dance, by the exit doors at 10 pm sharp. If you think I'm okay, maybe we could even go on a walk? No hard feelings if you decide against giving me a chance. I hope I will see you soon._

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer._

Shit.

Before I could stop myself, I was in my car and halfway back to Degrassi. I needed to get this note in before I could change my mind. Clare is more than a friend to me, and she always will be. At least if she finds out how I feel now and she doesn't feel the same I will have time to cope, but if I wait all in hopes of her feeling the same and she doesn't I will have wasted so much time. I had to do this.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~# ~ # ~

"Do you think you could let me into Mrs. Gracia's room?" I asked the janitor as I arrived back at Degrassi. "I left my notebook in there and if I don't get it I can't do my homework."

I gave the man my best 'I'm a good student' face, in hopes of making myself more convincing. And to my surprise, he was leading me back to the Spanish rooms. The guy unlocked the door and gave me a glare, "You have one minute. Be quick."

"Thank you sir." I smiled.

I disappeared into the room, scanning for the unwanted desk. Clare was right. It only took a few seconds to locate the desk under the TV with the giant crack down the middle and the split backrest. No wonder no one used it.

I took my note and slipped it between the bar under the desk and the desk it's self. When I was done, I went back out to the janitor and shook his hand, "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done without this notebook."

He chuckled, "I was young once too, enjoy your 'notebook'" He did air quotes around notebook, causing me to laugh in the slightest. Cool guy.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

My great revelations of the previous night caught up to me the next morning at school. I was walking Clare to her Spanish class and she seemed rather cheery. For some reason the idea of revealing myself to Clare seemed far less terrifying than it did at this very moment. When she finds out it was me all along, I can just picture her getting angry. I can see her telling me that I lied to her and that I abused her when she was vulnerable from Jake. Maybe my great confession was a bad idea after all. I needed that note back. Now.

"Hey Eli?" Clare asked me as I slipped into her class with her, which I rarely ever did unless I had a free period and felt like sitting in so I could poke her with pencils and get on her nerves.

"What is it?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip and looked around nervously, "No offense, but what are you doing in here?" She asked, "You have French this block, which is all the way across campus and if I am not mistaken, the bell rings in two minutes. You will never make it."

"Worried about me?" I chuckled, trying desperately to think of something I could distract her with, long enough to grab the note and run.

She nodded, "Kind of. If you get detention I will either have to catch a bus or wait around for an hour."

I smirked, "Genius idea then, how about we get out of here?" I suggested, "We could go catch a movie and do dent ion tomorrow together. It would be fun?"

Clare giggled, "I think you are forgetting something Eli…"

"And what is that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't skip class Eli…" She reminded me.

I shrugged, "Well it was worth a try, but it could be fun? I will buy you any kind of candy you want…?"

Even though my wallet was not prepared for another 'Clare gone wild' candy moment, if it meant getting Clare out of this room, I would do it. I valued my friendship with her too much to want to risk losing it.

Clare shook her head, "No, as sweet as it is for you to offer, go get your butt to class and hope you don't get detention. Worst case I work on my media project with Adam for a while okay?"

Crap. This was really happening. I tried not to frown, "Okay…."

I got up and left her, and the note behind, just hoping that maybe someone had stolen it, or she wouldn't show for the dance because the second she read that note, I was screwed.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Reviews? I know it was short and it was not my best, or even close, but I'm tired and I wanted to get something up anyways. Please do send me story ideas, not for this story because I'm ending it, but I actually have had a certain idea for a while that I think I would have some fun writing. But I won't keep writing without reviews because there is no point in writing if no one wants to see more. Oh and special thanks to TurboWiz70 because not only is she perfection, but she always reviews no matter how terrible my story is. I love her!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! Please enjoy!

**I HAVE A NEW TUMBLR URL, IF YOU WANT UPDATES OR HAVE QUESTIONS ON MY FANFICTION, MESSAGE ME ON THIS TUMBLR AND I WILL DO IT. NEW FOLLOWERS WOULD BE GREAT TOO!**

** .com**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

After school, I wanted to see if this admirer of mine had gotten the courage to write me back saying why he liked me out of all the other girls. I told my admirer to leave my note in the bad desk of Spanish class. Since Spanish was my final period, I waited until most of the room was clear before peaking over at the desk and finding the note. I wasn't going to hang around to read it, so I scooped up my belongings and headed out the door, finding myself a picnic bench. When I was alone, I opened up the note and began to read:

_Dear Clare,_

_Why? I don't know Clare. Why would a guy in his right mind send the most conservative girl in school challenging love letters and hide his identity? Why would someone willingly risk being a secret admirer and you not liking me back in the end? I don't know. It started with this, your big blue eyes. I think I have fallen for them Clare. I tried not to, but I think I did. Your soft smile? Just seeing that smile is enough to light up my world. Your sweet and witty personality? It's like pretzels and chocolate, the best of the best combo. So why do you ask? I think I'm in love with you Clare and maybe I did all of this because I don't think without it I would ever be able to tell you how I feel. I want you to do me a favor. I like writing you notes and you writing me, but I think we should meet before you get your hopes up too high about me. Degrassi's Masquerade Dance is next week. I'm going to leave you a twenty for your ticket, so please pick it up on me. Meet me at the dance, by the exit doors at 10 pm sharp. If you think I'm okay, maybe we could even go on a walk? No hard feelings if you decide against giving me a chance. I hope I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

When I finished reading the note I could hardly believe my eyes. Was I wrong? Did my secret admirer really say he thinks he loves me? I was flattered, sure, but how do you love someone you barley know? I mean we have passed notes, but not enough for love. Unless….my admirer does know me. All I know now is that I have to go to this dance. I want to find out exactly who is doing this. My only hope is that this all isn't a big joke for some twisted guy. It may sound crazy, but I think, maybe, I might love my secret admirer too…

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Adam no! I can't wear that, I'll look like a floozy." I scolded as Adam and I looked around a dress shop in the mall. By promising him lunch, Adam agreed to help me come find the perfect dress for the dance. I thought about bringing Eli as well, but the thought of him trying to dress shop…well it wasn't pretty. Adam wasn't much better at it, but he was decent.

"Why do you care so much anyways? Is there a special guy in the picture?" He pried. I hadn't told Adam about my plans to meet this admirer. I didn't want him judging me. Not that he would, but I just wanted to keep it to myself.

"What about this?" I pulled light green, strapless dress off the rack, but Adam shook his head, "No, too…no." He shook his head and turned back to the rack, pulling out a light purple dress, sweetheart neckline, split down the front to reveal a semi-sparkled middle. It was beautiful.

"You really think that would look okay?" I blushed. Adam smiled, "You would look beautiful in it, go try it on."

I nodded, took the dress, along with a few others, and headed into the dressing room. The first dress I slipped on was a pale pink silky dress. It was pretty, but it washed me out. The next one, Adam liked probably because it was far too low cut. After a few more good, but not good enough's, I came out in the purple dress, and it was the one.

"Clare you look great," Adam smiled honestly as I did a little spin. I couldn't help but blush slightly as I moved to look at it in the full mirror. The dress really was gorgeous. It highlighted all my good areas and covered all the ones I wasn't crazy about. It wasn't too concealing, but not too revealing. It was simply the one.

"I love it." I smiled.

Adam nodded, "Whoever he is that you're getting the dress for, he will love it too."

I couldn't help but laugh. Adam was a great friend to have and I was very lucky to have him. "Thanks for doing this with me, it means a lot."

Adam looked around to make sure no one was watching before he said, "I don't mind. I doubt Eli would have been of any kind of service when it came to this."

I nodded, "I'll just go change and then I'll take you to lunch."

"Then tell me about the guy?" He raised an eyebrow.

I just rolled my eyes, "There's no guy!"

As much as I was dying to spill, I couldn't. Not yet. Until I knew whether or not this admirer was a complete weirdo, I wasn't ready for anyone else to know, not even Adam. No, this needed to be my thing right now.

"Sure there isn't." He laughed and I disappeared back to my room.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

The night of the dance, Eli was up in my room while I worked on my makeup. Neither of us had a date, so we decided it would be best if just went together. I hadn't told him about how I planned to meet my admirer tonight, but he didn't need to know. When we got to the dance Eli would have Adam to hang out with while I saw if this admirer was real or just a nice fantasy.

"Adam just texted and said he and Katie want to go in. Should I tell them to just go or wait for us?" Eli asked. I could tell he was getting impatient, but I wanted to look nice. This could be a big night for me.

I reached for my light purple eyes shadow before answering him, "Just tell them to go in, this might be a little bit longer."

Eli groaned, but I heard the sounds of his keyboard so I knew that he was doing what I asked. As I applied my mascara, Eli asked me, "So why are you getting so fancy anyways? I've seen you get ready for a dance before and it is never this extreme. Is there a guy…?" He pried.

I rolled my eyes. "There's no guy Eli," I lied.

Eli chuckled, "For some reason, I doubt that, but for your sake I will pretend that it's true. But seriously Clare, can we go now."

I finished off my makeup with a sweep of light pink lip gloss as Eli stepped into the bathroom, looking me up and down. "Clare," He smiled, "You look great."

I blushed as I took a final look in the mirror, "You really think so? I know you said it was a bit more than I usually do…"

"No, you look beautiful Clare." He assured me.

"Thanks Eli," I smiled at him, before deciding that this dress was okay, "I love it." I admitted.

He chuckled, "Whoever he is, he's a lucky guy." I just rolled my eyes and returned to my dressing room, thinking that this was going to be a great dance…at least I hoped it would be.

~ # ~# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Hey guys," Adam and Katie smiled at Eli and I. We had decided to do our pictures together. Adam's mom had gone all out and ordered us a professional. "This is Josh, he's doing the photos." Katie introduced up to the handsome man.

"Nice to meet you," Eli smiled politely. I followed his lead, "Yeah, it's a pleasure."

Josh nodded, before speaking, "Let's start with the couple shots, Adam and Katie?" The two of them took a bunch of cute couple photos, holding, kissing, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Josh turned to Eli and I, "Ready?"

Eli looked at me and shrugged, "Might as well go for it right?"

I giggled and nodded, "You only do prom once?"

Our photos were more on the fun side then Adam and Katie's. We had pictures of Eli kissing my cheek, and spinning me around, us making faces at each other, just best friend stuff. It was actually pretty fun, I didn't even notice that we took pictures for about 30 minutes, if it wasn't for Josh telling us he was booked for another prom party. We thanked him and he let us go on our way.

"I have one more surprise." Adam confessed. Katie got a mischievous look on her face, "We decided that the class president needed to arrive to the prom she spent months planning in style."

As Katie finished hinting, a black limo came driving down the street. Eli and I exchanged surprised, but excited looks. "I've never been in a limo before," I confessed, gripping Eli's arm with excitement.

He chuckled, "Virgin."

"Eli!" I shrieked, hitting his arm.

"Save the romance," Adam requested, taking Katie's hand and leading her into the limo. Eli followed his lead and helped me to get my poufy dress inside, "Come on," He smiled at me, "Prom is waiting." And I slid into the limo.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"I am not going to drink! You know how Degrassi is! We're bound to get caught by one of the security guys!" I exclaimed as Adam revealed a bottle of Champaign. I was caught off guard by it because Adam didn't drink much outside of school, even at parties, but he said it would be fun for the special occasion. Eli and Katie seemed to be in agreement with him.

"Come on Clare, just live a little bit. We're not going to get drunk, just one glass?" Katie encouraged. This also surprised me.

I looked over at Eli for a little support. He smiled and squeezed my hand, "You don't have to," He said as he took a glass from Adam, "It's just one glass though." He added.

Eli took a sip and offered his cup to me. I sighed, but nodded, just wanting to taste it. When I did, I wrinkled my nose at the bitter taste. It also smelled vile. "Gross," I said in disgust as I handed it back to him, "I'm fine with being sober."

They all rolled their eyes and chuckled, topping off their glasses as we pulled up in front of Degrassi. "Ready for the night of your lives?" Eli asked as we all hopped out of the limo.

I giggled, "I surely am."

As Eli lead me into the gym, Katie and Adam hung back to talk to Drew, who had come with another group. Eli looked at me and smiled, "You really do look nice."

My cheeks heated up at the compliment. Eli had been really sweet the whole night. I looked back at him and noticed he also happened to be looking really good. "So do you," I blushed.

"Clare?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Yes?" I returned. He opened his mouth to say something, but before anything could come out, someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me lightly, "Clare, can we talk?" I looked over and frowned when I saw who it was. Jake.

**I HAVE A NEW TUMBLR URL, IF YOU WANT UPDATES OR HAVE QUESTIONS ON MY FANFICTION, MESSAGE ME ON THIS TUMBLR AND I WILL DO IT. NEW FOLLOWERS WOULD BE GREAT TOO!**

** .com**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Three Sneak Preview and my tumblr:** A few people messaged me and informed me my tumblr did not show up correctly, I'm sorry! My tumblr is timehealswhatwordscannot It isn't specifically just Degrassi because I don't like to keep separate blogs for that, but it will definitely have a lot of Degrassi on it. Since this isn't a new chapter, I will do a special preview in case I disappointed. **The first three people to follow my new tumblr and message me, asking one random question will receive a special look into the next chapter tomorrow morning. I always follow back, and I will check to see if you followed as well. Thanks guys! I'd love to show three of you a sneak peak of chapter three!**


End file.
